Les yeux gris
by Steamboat Willie
Summary: Sirius, seul à Grimmauld Place après Noël, rumine ses idées noires. Histoire Complète


**Spoilers :** Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à JK Rowling, qui les prête gentiment à qui veut écrire des fics... Merci, Joann.   
**Conseil avant lecture :** Ecoutez "Behind Blue Eyes" par Limp Bizkit avant de lire... Voire même en lisant !   
Pour les non-anglophones, si vous souhaitez une traduction de la chanson, vous pourrez en trouver une ici : http:histoire.de.poudlard.free.fr/Forum/index.php?showtopic=84 

* * *

****

**Les yeux gris.**  
  
_ Sirius était allé dans la chambre qu'occupaient Ron et Harry lorsqu'ils étaient à Grimmauld Place, au deuxième étage. Comme si, dans cette pièce, il pouvait mieux se rappeler les pitreries de son filleul le soir de noël...  
Assit sur le lit, devant la cheminée où flamboyait un feu qui illuminait son visage pâle vieillit trop vite, Sirius ressassait ses idées noires. Et les ombres qui dansaient sur le mur ajoutaient une ambiance macabre à la pièce, en parfait accord avec son humeur._  
  
J'aurait dû... J'aurait dû lui parler...   
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de parler à Harry avant son départ pour Poudlard ? Ca lui aurait fait plaisir, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, ça m'aurait fait du bien de lui parler seul à seul. De lui raconter Poudlard, les examens. Peut-être même lui parler des filles, pourquoi pas, tiens ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'Hermione a la tête sur les épaules, je suis sûr qu'elle guidera Harry et Ron à travers la cinquième année...  
...Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Hermione ou pas, j'aurait dû parler à Harry. Quel imbécile ! J'aurait vraiment dû oublier cet abruti de Rogue et ses allusions à deux noises. Certes, voir Harry partir a été douloureux, mais j'aurait pu tout de même éviter de vider ma rancoeur sur les imbécillités de _Servillus_. Tsst ! Mais quel imbécile j'ai fait, c'est dingue ! Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès d'Harry d'avoir été aussi stupide en ce moment qui a été dur pour nous deux...  
  
_ Sirius pousse un profond soupir et cherche une position un peu plus confortable._  
  
Et il faudra que je demande à Molly d'acheter des fauteuils à mettre devant les cheminées, dans les chambres. J'aimerait bien des fauteuils qui ressemblent à ceux de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce serait idéal. Décidément, ma vieille folle de mère n'avait aucun goût pour aménager une pièce.  
Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour devenir ce que je suis parmis ces gens qui ne pensaient, ne respiraient, ne parlaient que et uniquement de "pureté du sang". La pureté du sang... Quelle blague ! Il n'y a qu'à voir Régulus pour se rendre compte que ça ne veut strictement rien dire !  
Régulus... Mon petit frère... A qui je promettait, au-dessus de son berceau, de longues promenades sur balai volant, des parties de cache-cache dans le manoir, des bonshommes de neige animés les après-midi d'hiver comme celui-ci... Et bien ! Nous n'aurons rien fait de tout cela, finalement... En l'éloignant de moi, mes parents ont réussit à en faire ce qu'ils attendaient de lui : un petit sorcier tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir...  
Le pire avec lui a probablement été le jour de son anniversaire avant mon entrée à Poudlard, où il s'était exclamé devant toute la famille "Si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, je quitterait Poudlard sur le champ !" C'est ce jour-là que j'ai pleinement compris qu'il n'était qu'un petit singe savant bien dressé. Il a reçu les embrassades et moi les regards noirs... Qu'importe ! Ce jour là, je l'ai plaint de tout mon coeur.  
  
Poudlard... C'est James que j'ai rencontré en premier, dans le train. Mes parents m'avaient lachés sur le quai 9 3/4 avec une moue de mépris et à peine plus qu'un regard. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. James, lui, était entouré de ses parents qui le gavaient de recommandations. Il s'était échappé en s'accrochant à moi, pour montrer à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient partir tranquillement, il avait trouvé un camarade... On en a rit pendant tout le trajet. Je me souviens encore de la peur que j'avait eue qu'il ne découvre de quelle genre de famille je venais. Je lui avait juste dit que mes parents avaient beaucoup de travail et qu'ils n'avaient pu rester jusqu'au départ du train. Lui me disait qu'il voulait être "n'importe où, mais pas à Serpentard et de préférence à Gryffondor !!!" Comment, après une telle sortie, lui dire 'hé, au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit... Je suis un Black !'  
C'est lui qui a réveillé ma peur profonde, qui me tenaillait depuis plusieurs mois sans que je ne m'en rende compte : allais-je être envoyé chez Serpentard ? Fils, petit-fils, arrière-petit-fils de Serpentards, arrière-arrière-petit-fils d'un directeur de Poudlard issu de Serpentard... Allais-je pouvoir lutter contre mon sang ?   
J'avait réussit à ne me présenter que par mon prénom : James ne s'est douté de rien jusqu'à la répartition. McGonagall a crié mon nom dans la grande salle. Il se tenait devant moi. En entendant le prénom, il s'est retourné. Je me souviens de son regard interrogateur et de sa façon de murmurer mon nom... "Black ?" Ni inquiet, ni vexé. Il m'avait juste reconnu et attendait de savoir ce que le choipeau allait dire de moi. En tournant la tête pour éviter son regard, j'aperçut les Serpentards. Prêts à accueillir l'un des leurs. Cette vision me fit horreur...  
J'allait vers le choipeau. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. A tel point que je n'ai même pas compris quel nom de maison le choipeau magique avait crié. Sans comprendre, je regardait les Gryffondors applaudir gentiment et les Serpentards me regarder, incrédules. Je ne savais même plus où j'était... Il avait fallut que McGonagall me demande de rejoindre la table de Gryffondor pour que je comprenne enfin. Je suis allé m'asseoir comme un automate et j'ai attendu que les autres Gryffondor de première année viennent s'asseoir à la table de ma nouvelle maison. "Je suis à Gryffondor... Gryffondor... Les rouge et or... Pas à Serpentard, mais à Gryffondor... Gryffondor..." J'était saoul de mes propres pensées, j'avait tellement de mal à réaliser.  
"Lupin, Rémus !" "GRYFFONDOR !!!" Ouh là ! J'avais manqué pas mal de monde, moi. De Black à Lupin, il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'élèves ; les rangs des premières années non répartis s'étaient bien clairsemés et je me rendis compte que certains m'avaient rejoints à table. Rémus a eu le malheur de vouloir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me rappelle encore la tête qu'il a faite quand je lui ai sauté au cou et que je l'ai secoué en hurlant "Nous sommes à GRYFFONDOOOR !!!"  
Les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ont explosé de rire, ainsi que quelques professeurs, Dumbledore en tête. Les Gryffondor ont redoublé leurs applaudissements à mon intention. J'aperçu James, rayonnant, au milieu des premières années non répartis. Il semblait heureux de me voir à Gryffondor, mais en même temps extrêmement nerveux. Je ne le comprenait que trop bien, la répartition semblait redoutable jusqu'à ce que le choipeau crie le nom de notre maison...  
Et en ce qui concerne les Serpentards... Et bien, l'ambiance lugubre qui se dégageait de leur table disait bien ce que je n'ai pris en compte que plus tard... **J'avais signé mon arrêt de mort.** Particulièrement aux yeux de deux d'entre eux. Un première année et ce grand de sixième année... Servillo et Malefoy. Sans parler de ma chère cousine, mais bon, elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait de m'étrangler, ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour moi...  
  
James nous a rejoints quelques instants après et après m'avoir gratifié d'un "t'aurais pu me le dire !", un grand sourire aux lèvres, il entreprit de faire plus ample connaissance avec Rémus et je fis de même. Sacré Rem' ! Il nous en aura fait voir, celui-là... Dire qu'on n'a rien vu avant deux années entières. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écrire à mes parents pour leur dire quelle était ma maison. Je savais qu'au moins les Serpentards de première année allaient écrire à leurs parents qui eux-même se hâteraient d'aller voir les miens pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle... Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, James faisait la connaissance de Lily... A la plus grande exaspération de cette dernière ! Il lui en aura fallut du temps, pour se rendre compte de qui était James, réellement. Sept ans en tout... Mais elle a finit par le voir, pour le plus grand bonheur du plus fou des cerfs de la terre... 

Sirius, James, Rémus, Lily...  
...Et Peter. Peter, qui ne s'est greffé au groupe que quelques semaines plus tard. Peter, que nous voulions aider tellement il semblait perdu. Peter, que nous avons aidé si souvent. Peter, enfin, qui nous a tous trahi, qui a détruit nos vies ! Si seulement nous avions su... SI SEULEMENT !  
  
_ Sirius baisse la tête alors qu'il revoit défiler les images de la journée d'Halloween 1981. Il a un goût amer dans la bouche, mais il ne veut pas laisser ses idées les plus sombres l'envahir à nouveau. Pas encore. Pas comme tous les soirs où il est seul, à Grimmauld Place. Il se raccroche à ses années d'études._  
  
Je me souviens de notre deuxième année, quand nous avons découvert le secret de Rémus... La semaine passée à le chercher alors qu'il nous évitait de tout son être a été atroce, pour tout le monde. Quand il a enfin admit sa condition de loup-garou, j'ai cru que j'allait l'étrangler. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'on l'abandonnerai après les deux années que nous avions déjà vécu ensemble ? Et plus tard, quand nous sommes devenus des animagi. J'ai bien cru que Rémus allait s'étrangler - tout seul, cette fois - quand il a compris ce que nous avions fait ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux... Rien que pour ça, on a eu raison de le faire... Et aussi pour nos escapades au clair de lune, il faut le dire.  
Quant à la carte du maraudeur, je ne me rappelle même plus qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de la créer ! Nous avons mis un temps fou avant d'y arriver, mais enfin, elle s'est révélée utile à plus d'un titre. Dire qu'Harry en a hérité alors que nous la croyions perdue... C'est le digne fils de son père.  
  
L'été où je suis parti d'ici, emmenant tout mon bric-à-brac moitié sorcier, moitié moldu a été une libération pour moi... Je détestait rentrer ici pour les vacances. Je ne comprend que trop bien ce que ressent Harry quand il rentre chez les Dudley. Dursey ?... Enfin, bref. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu acheter dans les boutiques moldues ! Les réactions de mes parents étaient parfois violentes, mais c'était justement tout ce qui faisait le plaisir de ce genre d'achat...  
Heureusement que les Potter ont eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir pendant les vacances d'été qui ont suivi mon départ. J'avait littéralement envahi la chambre de James avec tout ça ! Je me demande où ça a bien pu finir. Rémus m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il n'a pas tout de suite cru à ma culpabilité et qu'il avait envoyé mes affaires ici avant de croire que...   
Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par "ainsi, tu pouvais les récupérer facilement..." Il est vraiment bizarre, Rémus, quand il s'y met. J'aurait bien aimé voir la tête de mes parents quand ils ont vu arriver les divers paquets renfermant mes affaires. Surtout en ce qui concerne les affaires moldues... Ils les auraient faites exploser illico, alors pourquoi les envoyer ICI dans le but que je les récupère facilement ??? Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mes affaires sans devoir attendre une fois de plus le retour de Rém'... Tiens, un petit sort de repérage devrait faire l'affaire. Où est ma baguette ?  
  
_ Après avoir retrouvé sa baguette, Sirius lance un sort de repérage sur un blouson qu'il mettait très souvent et se rend alors compte que son blouson semble être dans le bâtiment, au-dessus de lui. Etonné, il sort de la chambre et se rend au troisième étage, mais le sort de repérage lui indique que son blouson est encore plus haut. Intrigué, il monte jusqu'au grenier. Il s'agit d'une grande pièce située sous le toit, très haute de plafond, où on accède par une trappe. Elle n'est éclairée que par les baies vitrées poussiéreuses situées au plafond et par où filtre la lumière du soleil. Sirius murmure "Lumos" et regarde autour de lui. Il y a une table couverte de poussière au milieu de la pièce et des meubles sont entassés par paquets le long des murs.  
Guidé par le sort de repérage, Sirius traverse tout le grenier et monte sur une chaise, afin de regarder au-dessus d'une vieille armoire de grand-mère, que même sa grand-mère n'a pas dû connaitre, d'ailleurs. Il y trouve une simple boite en carton, qu'il dépose sur la table et ouvre. Quand il voit ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, il en reste ébahi, jusqu'à ce qu'un faible sourire apparaisse sur sa figure._  
  
Décidément, Rémus me surprendra toujours... Il a tout simplement réduit mes affaires pour les faire rentrer dans cette boite à chaussures. Et il a dû charger un hibou de la déposer ici, autrement, elle n'aurait jamais pu passer le barrage de mes parents...  
  
_ Sirius retourne la boite sur la table et murmure "Amplificatum", en tenant sa baguette vers le tas d'objets. Un fatras, en grande partie moldu, recouvre alors la table. Sirius en commence l'inventaire._  
  
Et voilà mon superbe blouson en cuir qui... Sirius passe le blouson. Ne me va plus. Dommage. Mes disques et mon tourne-disque, mon dieu, j'avais tant de magazines que ça, à l'époque ? et... Ma guitare ! Et il y a tout, en plus... L'ampli, les partitions et même ma collection de médiators ! Rémus, mon p'ti pote, t'es un génie !  
  
_ Sirius prend sa guitare et la branche sur l'ampli. Il tapote une petite boite qu'il a fabriquée il y a longtemps et qui sert à produire l'électricité nécessaire à son instrument moldu. Après avoir choisi un médiator, il essaie de rejouer. Ses doigts courent le long des cordes. Il a du mal au départ, mais les réflexes reviennent vite. Bientôt, il commence à jouer une musique en suivant son inspiration. Cette musique reflète son humeur, mais il ne saurait dire s'il l'a déjà entendue ou non. Il se rappelle les soirées avec James, Rémus et Peter, pendant lesquelles il jouait pendant des heures les dernières chansons - moldues et magiques - à la mode. Il revoyait le visage de James, hilare, celui de Rémus, amusé et celui de ce traitre de Peter, admiratif, comme à chaque fois que l'un des autres maraudeurs réalisait quelque chose...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius se met à chanter des paroles, telles qu'elles lui viennent à l'esprit, toujours sans savoir si oui ou non, il les a déjà entendues... En même temps, des images défilent dans sa tête._  
  
**No one knows what it's like  
****To be the bad man**  
J'était sur le point de tuer ce traitre de Peter, de venger James et Lily, de réparer ma lamentable erreur... Mais Peter avait hurlé à son tour et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, la rue entière avait explosé, tuant treize personnes innocentes. Quand j'avait enfin pu voir ce qu'il se passait, ce rat avait disparu avec ses congénères.  
**To be the sad man**  
La maison de James et Lily en ruine. J'y ait trouvé Hagrid, tenant Harry dans ses bras. J'avait perdu mon meilleur ami, mon frère. J'ait voulu prendre Harry, c'était la volonté de mes amis. Mais Hagrid a dit que Dumbledore voulait qu'il aille vivre chez les moldus. Oui, Harry serait en sécurité, loin du monde des sorciers. C'est cette constatation qui m'a rendu furieux et après avoir donné ma moto à Hagrid, je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Queudver...  
**Behind grey eyes**  
  
**And no one knows what it's like  
****To be hated**  
Le vide et le chaos. Il n'y avait plus ce traitre devant moi, juste un trou béhant et j'entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour de moi. Tout ça... La protection de James et Lily, le sort du gardien du secret, la poursuite du traitre, la fuite de Queudver... Pour ça... Une rage folle me broyait le coeur. Je me suis senti sombrer dans l'hystérie ; je n'ai rien pu faire. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés, j'ai hurlé de rire...  
**To be fated  
****To telling only lies**  
Qui connait la vérité, dans le fond ?... Si peu de gens...  
  
**But my dreams they aren't as empty**  
Si seulement je pouvait prouver mon innocence, ramener Queudver aux autorités. Je pourrait vivre au grand jour et même héberger Harry, devenir son tuteur officiel, sortir d'ici, remplir des missions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix... VIVRE !  
**As my conscience seems to be**  
Mais je ne suis qu'un traitre sans scrupules pour la plupart des sorciers...  
**I have hours, only lonely**  
Grimmauld Place est ma nouvelle prison, maintenant.  
**My love is vengeance**  
James... Tu me manques terriblement, tu sais. Et Lily, à tes côtés...  
**That's never free**  
Je vous vengerai... Un jour, je le sais...  
**No one knows what its like  
****To feel these feelings**  
La haine, le désespoir, la volonté, l'abattement, l'envie de vengeance, l'envie de vivre...  
**Like I do, and I blame you !**  
Si au moins j' avait eu droit à un procès... Je n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui... Mais il y avait eu _Barty Croupton_...  
  
**No one bites back as hard  
****On their anger**  
Je n'ai montré à personne à quel point ma colère est violente...  
**None of my pain woe  
****Can show through**  
Et personne, non, PERSONNE, ne sait ce que je ressent.  
  
**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
****As my conscience seems to be  
****I have hours, only lonely  
****My love is vengeance  
****That's never free**  
  
**Discover j. r. s. p. say it**  
James. Mon frère, celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé. On s'est trouvés dans le train de Poudlard et on ne s'est plus quittés. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?!!  
  
**Discover j. r. s. p. say it**  
Rémus. Ce n'est que deux ans après notre arrivée à Poudlard qu'on a compris sa condition... La semaine entière qu'il a passée à nous fuir et ses explications où il nous tournait le dos...   
  
**Discover j. r. s. p. say it**  
Sirius, alias Patmol... Mon plus grand plaisir a été le jour où nous avons montré nos animagus à Rémus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé me transformer devant lui, face à son air ébahi...  
  
**Discover j. r. s. p. say it**  
Et Peter. Il n'était plus là où je l'avait laissé... Mais il n'y avait pas trace de lutte. Pas de lutte... Parti de son plein gré. Comment, mais COMMENT avons-nous pu être aussi aveugles ?  
  
**No one knows what its like  
****To be mistreated, to be defeated**  
Azkaban. Où j'ai dû lutter. Encore et toujours, sans relâche pendant 12 ans. Mais que peut-on faire face au désespoir incarné ? Lutter ? Lutter avec une idée folle, une idée qui ne peut que ressurgir au plus fort de la tourmente, une idée pleine de haine et de ressentiments, qu'aucun détraqueur ne peut, ne saurait absorber...  
**Behind grey eyes  
**...La Vengeance.  
  
**No one knows how to say   
****That they're sorry**  
Certains se sont excusés, mais jamais ils n'ont dit qu'ils étaient désolés.  
**And don't worry  
****I'm not telling lies**  
Innocent...  
  
**But my dreams they aren't as empty**  
Prouver mon innocence, faire condamner le rat, donner un toit à Harry, sortir d'ici... Vivre.  
**As my conscience seems to be**  
Condamné... Pour un crime que l'on m'a attribué...  
**I have hours, only lonely**  
Grimmauld Place est ma nouvelle prison...  
**My love is vengeance  
****That's never free**  
James... Lily... Harry.  
  
**No one knows what its like   
****To be the bad man,   
****To be the sad man   
****Behind grey eyes.**  
  
_ Les dernières notes s'éteignent dans le silence du grenier. Sirius rouvre doucement les yeux. Il regarde longuement la guitare qu'il tient dans les mains. Puis, il la repose sur la table, réduit toutes ses affaires dans la boite et il va la reposer où il l'a prise. Il redescend, le coeur lourd.   
Sur le mur, derrière l'armoire, un cadre est fixé. Les couleurs sont passées et on distingue difficilement le paysage qui y était représenté.  
Phinéas Nigellus se tient dans un coin. Il hoche tristement la tête avant de repartir._

* * *

Je n'ai pas détaillé la scène de la découverte de la lycanthropie de Rémus par les maraudeurs, car elle vient d'une de mes fictions préférées : **Loup-garoutisme**, par Fred et George (dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil / Favorite stories).

Mon p'ti pote ©Fred et George.  
  
Merci de m'avoir laissée utiliser des références à votre travail, les jumeaux !!! 


End file.
